El coctel:Agua saborizante artificial y antigripal
by Matt77
Summary: A veces necesitamos valor para decir las cosas.Una especie de coctel magico, que nos permita soltar esas palabras que siempre se ha querido decir..PARA MXM HOLIC..FELIZ OCHO MESES JUNTOS...TE AMO SOLO PARA TI MI AMOR...TE AMO CON TODO MI SER


_**Hola a todos, soy yo otra vez… Matt77, hoy publico esta historia, dedicada a mi novia Holic.. Ustedes siempre han soportado mi exceso de melosidad… siempre han soportado que diga cosas cursis, pero hoy les pido que la soporten un poco más, pues este es parte de mi regalo, pues el domingo cumplimos ocho meses juntos… siii ocho y estoy feliz..Se que siempre lo digo, pero aun así, lo repetiré.. HOLIC ERES LO MEJOR QUE ME HA PASADO EN LA VIDA…TE AMO, TE AMO CON TODO MI SER Y QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO TODA MI VIDA…Espero que este regalo sea de tu agrado y que sobre todas las cosas, quiero que con estas palabra, te expresen al menos un poco, lo agradecido que estoy por que seas mi novia, lo feliz que me haces, al poder estar a tu lado, amándote, lo especial que me haces sentir, cuando me dices que me amas….Tu eres mi mundo, eres mi todo y solo quiero estar contigo, hoy mañana y siempre…TE AMO HOLIC.. TE AMO MINI MELLO.. ESTOY PERDIDAMENTE ENAMORADO DE TI…**_

_**Advertencia: Bueno, lo escribí yo, así que encontrara algo cursi la situación y un poco bizarra, pero aun así creo que es manejable**_

_**Disclaimer: No es mio.. si lo fuera, no habría terminado, y fuera mas cursi, meloso, eso no me lo perdonarían los fans.. asi que mejor se lo dejo a Tsugumi Obah y Takeshi Ohbata…**_

_**Te amo princesa… esto es para ti…**_

_**El coctel….Agua, saborizante artificial y antigripal…**_

* * *

><p>Se dice que cuando bebes y lo haces en exceso, puedes cometeré ciertas equivocaciones y en el peor de los casos revelar tus secretos más profundos.<p>

Para mí todo ese asunto de que la bebida te desata, era una especie de leyenda urbana, era como Santa o el conejo de Pascua, todo era parte de mitos, de creencias, pero al final, si se era lo suficientemente objetivo, llegarías a la conclusión y era que no había nada de mítico fantástico en ellos y que solo eran una leyenda.

Esa era mi concepción hasta un par de días atrás, cuando por primera vez en mi vida, pude conocer a la leyenda urbana, al mito, al dios baco…Entendí lo que es, embriagarse...

-Seré yo, o esto está muy aburrido- comento un chico con complejo de dios, desparramado en el sofá de aquella elegante casa. Su nombre Ligth, es un chico, cuya vida acomodada, le había creado un mal habito, de sentirse el dios del mundo.

-Creo que deberías mejorara, la forma en que usas el castellano- Respondió un chico, lanzado en el suelo, jugando con pequeños muñecos y pensé, que él ya estaba bastante mayorcito para tener esa actitud, además no quería ni imaginar cuanto seria su gasto en lavandería, pues el chico vestía de blanco y se lanzaba en piso cual tapete. Su nombre es Near y es el causante de los chichones en mi frente, pues nunca puedo verlo, cuando esta lanzado en el suelo y término tropezando con él.

-Don primero en el ranking, ha hablado- respondió con amargura un chico, mientras hundía con fuerza sus dientes en una pobre barra de chocolate. Si había un ser que se distinguiera de los dos anteriormente mencionados, era él. Su apodo Mello, segundo en el ranking de la escuela, adolecente genio y mal humorado. Él no se creía dios y vestía de negro, tenía personalidad, él es sencillamente perfecto.

Si Near es las causa de mis chichones, él es la causa de que no pueda dormir, que deba comprar una nueva consola cada mes, por que la anterior, termino en el retrete o pisoteada, de que sea adicto al cigarrillo, pues cada vez que veo sus labios deseo besarlos y finalmente que use googles, solo para mis ojos no se noten cuando se les queda mirando fijamente – Aunque me duela admitirlo, light tiene razón, estar en esta enorme casa sin nada que hacer, aburre.- Añadió mello después de un largo y profundo silencio.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a un club?- Propuso ligth, acomodándose en el sofá, mostrando interés

-Me parece interesante- respondió Mello viendo a light con malicia.

-Permítanme recordarles que somos menores de edad, no nos dejaran pasar- dijo Near, jugando con sus muñecos que se parecían a nosotros, mientras un gorila enorme y calvo los golpeaba.

-Eso no pasara, pues están conmigo, además somos mayoría- Respondió Ligth.

-No lo creo, en esta sala hay cuatro y solo tres han votado, falta alguien más- Dijo Near levantando la mirada y automáticamente sentí el peso de las miradas sobre mi, mientras yo trataba de hacerme el desentendido de esta discusión inútil y estéril, distrayéndome con mi consola. Creía que si ellos pensaba que no le prestaba atención, tal vez no me vería envuelto en un duelo de titanes, pero mi creencia fue anulada, al sentir como alguien me arrebataba la consola de mis manos y me empujaba obligándome a levantar la cabeza.

-¿Qué decides? Matt- pregunto Ligth, mientras mi consola volaba de una mano a otra.

-No lo sé, solo dame mi consola-dije, con temor y sin importarme nada más.

-Vamos Matt, no siempre puedes ser neutral, así que dinos que decides o si no tu consola pasara a mejor vida- me amenazo ligth mientras sus dedos sostenían precariamente el aparado.

-Yo…- vi como mi consola resbalaba de sus dedos-Yo…yo..- realmente quería responder algo, pero mis palabras no salían hasta que Ligth dijo.

-Se te acabo el tiempo- dejo caer mi consola y esta se estrelló con el duro suelo, abriéndose en dos.

-Eres un…- Me levante de golpe, para pararme frente a él dispuesto a partirle la cara, pero Mello intervino.

-No es necesario, que ellos vengan con nosotros. Pues seamos sinceros, Near, es un tapete más que un adolecente y Matt, prefiere jugar con sus aparatos que estar con personas de su edad. No puedes pedir más de lo que ya son- Agrego el rubio lastimándome profundamente.

-¿Que les hace creer, que no quiero ir?- cuestione, sin saber que hacia

-Eso es obvio Matt- respondió Mello- Eres un huraño por naturaleza y prefiere estar con esas cosas, que con personas.

-Eso no es del todo cierto- Grite- Y te lo probare- Camine hacia Near y lo tome por la camisa, levantándolo del suelo- Y él también lo hará- Mire a él albino- ¿Verdad tapete?, perdón Near- Corregí.

Aquella tarde de verano, la inteligencia, que supuestamente poseo, no me ayudó mucho, pero si creía que las cosas podían mejorar, no estaba ni tibio.

Las luces de colores, música fuerte y demasiada gente en un lugar pequeño, nos dieron la bienvenida.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- le grite a Light, pues con la música no podía ni escuchar mi propia voz.

-Es el club de moda, eso deberías saberlo matt- contesto el chico, viendo a una chica de extraña apariencia- Nos vemos luego- contesto y comenzó a caminar hacia la chica. Suspire y metí las manos en mi bolsillo, para luego mirar a mi alrededor y notar que ya me encontraba solo.

Near era acosado por unas chicas que hablaba de lo genial que debía sentirse ser albino, en cuanto a Mello, estaba con unas cuatro chicas y tres chicos, demasiado cómodo en una esquina del club.

Me había equivocado, venir para acá, solo era una de mis tantas malas ideas, suspire y comencé a caminar hacia la barra y observe una extraña bebida que todos tomaban, decidí ordenarla, no porque me gustara, sino porque Ligth, nos había metido a este lugar, pagándole al enorme vigilante de la entrada, si descubrían que éramos niños, no solo estaríamos afuera del lugar si no que seriamos golpeados.

-Quiero uno de esos- dije señalando el vaso, con una bebida, medio fluorescente y de color verde.

-Vaya que eres arriesgado- Respondió el barman, sacando un cuatro botellas diferentes y comenzando a mezclar.- Eres nuevo, es la primera vez que te veo, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Vine con unos amigos- respondí.

-Entiendo y ¿Por qué quieres este coctel?- pregunto el hombre y extrañamente yo respondía.

-Tal vez para olvidar- Me gire y vi a mello reír, mientras sus acompañantes se le insinuaban abiertamente.

-Ahhh, ya veo, estas enamorado y no te hacen caso- Dijo el sujeto

-Algo así- conteste, haciendo una especie de puchero.

-Tal vez, no necesitas olvidar, sino algo que te libere, que te haga valiente- me aconsejo el sujeto-Ten- yo gire y lo vi- toma esto hasta el fondo y ya verás en que resulta.

Yo extendí mis manos y tome el vaso, no sabía que estaba haciendo o porque lo hacía, pero en aquel momento pensé que no tenía nada que perder, que lo máximo que podría causarme, era un terrible dolor de cabeza, así que lleve el vaso a mis labios y sin meditarlo mucho lo bebí hasta al fondo

-Cuenta hasta diez- dijo el sujeto, así que yo cerré mis ojos y comencé, uno, dos…Todo se volvió extraño…

No se cuánto tiempo había pasado, desde que me bebí aquel coctel, lo único que sabía es que estaba en una escenario, comenzando a quitarme la ropa, mientras cantaba I'm too sexy, frente la vista atónita de Ligth, Near y Mello.

-Es suficiente!- grito mello, subiéndose al escenario y tomándome del brazo, antes que me quitara la camisa o me bajara los pantalones.

-Oye, oye, espera lo estoy haciendo bien- dije al sentir sus manos en mis brazos y los empujones, entre la multitud que me veía extrañada.

De un momento a otro sentí como Mello me empujaba al exterior del lugar y el frio de la noche golpeaba.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- me grito-¿Qué tomaste? – Se acercó a mí y capto el aroma de aquel coctel- ¿estas ebrio? ¿Desde cuándo bebes? ¿Desde cuándo te desviste públicamente?.

-Oye, Mello, mell, melly, mellito… mell- dije tanteando y viendo todo doble- Mello, sabes es lindo, Matt y Mello, Mello y Matt, somos amigos, te quiero- conteste lanzándome a sus brazos mientras el chico parecía molestarse cada vez más, pero no tener la fuerza de voluntad para golpearme.- Voy a volver allá adentro y terminare mi estriptis – Agregue empujando a Mello y comenzando a caminar hacia el club, cuando sentí una mano que me tomaba con firmeza.

-No, tu no volverás allá, nos vamos a casa- Mello levanto su mano y logro pedir un taxi y apenas estuve dentro de él caí en un sueño profundo….¿desde cuándo el alcohol causa sueño?

-Matt ya llegamos- Escuche la lejana voz de mello y yo grite.

-No estoy dormido, no estoy dormido- grite bajándome torpemente del taxi, para caminar hacia la entrada de mi edificio.

Caminaba en zigzag, hasta llegar a la puerta, tantee mis llaves en mi bolsillo y estas se resbalaron de mis manos

-Ups, se cayeron- Dije riéndome demás, como podía tanteaba para tomarlas, pero mello perdió la paciencia, me empujo y tomo mis llaves

-Se supone que no debo hacer esto, se supone que deberías cuidarte, ahora estas en esta situación y seguramente deberé quedarme para ser tu niñero.- dijo el rubio introduciendo la llave en la cerradura.

-No te he pedido que me cuides!- grite empujando a Mello-Es más, yo nunca te he pedido nada, mientras que yo te he dado todo, pero ¿que recibo a cambio?, que te burles de mi frente a Ligth y que me dejes solo en aquel club.

-No soportare esto- dijo Mello girándose y alejándose de mí.-Yo no soy nada tuyo.

-Claro, claro aléjate de mí!- le grite en medio de esa calle vacía- Ese es siempre el gran mello, se preocupa más por sí mismo y por demostrarle al mundo que es el primero, sin saber que ya es el primero para alguien más- Mello se detuvo en seco- ¿Sabes por qué estoy así?, porque ya se me es insoportable estar cerca de ti y tu ni si quiera me tomes en cuenta. ¿Sabes por qué estoy así?, por que quisiera ser más para ti que un simple amigo. – tambaleante me pare derecho, sacando mi pecho con orgullo, pues de hecho me sentía orgulloso de lo que confesaría- Tú me gustas desde que llegue a la escuela, desde que tengo uso de razón y pues no es solo que me gustas, si no que yo te amo- Mello se giró y me miro con los ojos cual plato.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto

-Te amo, te amo, te amo… te.. a… mo…TE AMO!- Grite levantando mis manos. Mello comenzaba a caminar hacia mí, mientras decía hasta en chino mandarín que lo amaba. No sé si se trataba del efecto de aquel coctel o de mi nueva valentía, el punto es que no sentía miedo, si él venía a golpearme, lo máximo que me sucederá es que me deje en la calle y ya, así que para mí esta era la mejor opción, la opción liberadora.

Mello cerro su puño y se detuvo justo frente a mí, con el mismo levantado, dispuesto a darme un golpe, mi única reacción, fue quitarme mis gogles, levantar mi rostro con orgullo y decir lentamente.

-Mihael te amo-

Mello respiraba con dificultad y ….

De pronto sentí sus manos en mi rostro y sus labios besando fuertemente los míos, no me lo podía creer, pero mello me estaba besando y con mucha fuerza.

Su cuerpo se acercaba más al mío, parecía un beso de necesidad, mientras con toda su fuerza, me estrello contra la puerta cerrada, de mi departamento.

Tanteaba las llaves en la cerradura, solo para abrir la puerta y tener privacidad, así que en un extraño movimiento, abrir la puerta y el cayó sobre mí y como pude me puse de pie, mientras él se aferraba a mí, solo para cerrar la puerta.

Mi playera cayó al suelo y con ella la del temible Mello, mi jean, se deslizo por mis piernas, mientas mis labios eran incapaz de alejarse de los de mello y de allí en adelante, es más que obvio lo que sucedió….

A la mañana siguiente, la luz chillona del sol me dio en la cara. Me levante de golpe solo para notar, que mello estaba de pie, vestido y sosteniendo una taza de café.

-Mell, hola!- salude con demasiado ánimo.

-En tu mesa, hay café y un par analgésicos lo necesitaras para la resaca.-contesto de forma seca y directa.

-Si pero… Mell- trataba de hablar o al menos explicarme pero el chico no me dejaba.

-Me voy nos vemos en la tarde- Anuncio.

-¿Irte? No, espera Mell- Me moví de la cama, levantándome, notando que me faltaba algo importante y eso era ropa. Estaba desnudo y eso no me ayudaría mucho a mi situación. Tome lo primero que encontré, y me lo puse en la cintura solo para salir corriendo detrás de él.- Mello espera- dije mientras él tomaba el picaporte de la puerta principal- Debemos hablar, so.. Sobre lo que paso anoche.

-¿Qué paso anoche?- pregunto Mello- No pasó nada, tú estabas ebrio y pues solo te cuide.

-Eso no fue lo que paso-respondí, caminando lentamente hacia él- Sé que ahora no tengo todo claro, porque me está matando el dolor de cabeza, pero aun así estoy más que consiente de lo que sucedió anoche.- Mello se giró a verme y levanto su cara con orgullo.

-Lo que recuerdes o lo que creas que pasó, fue producto de tu ebriedad, asumo que todo es un juego y que esto fue un grave error, así que no te preocupes, nuestra amistad sigue igual

-No- me acerque a él y pose mi mano sobre la puerta, para impedir que se fuera- Lo que paso anoche, ha sido lo que he querido que pase, desde que te conozco. Ciertamente no fue la mejor forma de decir las cosas y posiblemente la forma en que lo haga ahora no será la mejor, pero yo realmente te amo-dije-No te vayas, quédate conmigo- Me acerque a sus labios y pose un tímido y suave beso en ellos. Quería que todo fuese lento, delicado y tierno, no me pregunten por que, solo quería que fuese eso. Lentamente me aleje de él, solo esperaba que me golpeara, no sé por qué siempre siento que él me va golpear, pero eso no fue lo que paso, pues segundos después, sentí como Mello, me devolvía el beso de una forma más intensa, más fuerte, más él, haciendo que todo se me olvidara y aquello que cubría mi cintura se escurriera por mis dedos, hasta llegar al suelo.

Desde ese día, somos Matt y Mello o Mello y Matt, como desee verse y todo gracias a una extraña bebida, que tiempo después me entere, que estaba constituida, por agua, saborizante artificial y jarabe antigripal.

* * *

><p><strong>Feliz ocho meses juntos... mi vida solo tiene sentido por que tu estas en ella.. te amo mi princesa hermosa y perfecta..<strong>


End file.
